


Laughter in Space

by ToriCeratops



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a seemingly chance encounter, the Avengers find themselves aboard the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter in Space

The TARDIS hummed with excitement as she took off, her console room full of life once again.  Around the platform the newcomers and seasoned travellers alike were chattering away with the adrenaline of the escape.   


“Sit down, please.  I need to check your arm.  Clint right?”  Rory pointed to the seat just beside the stairs.     


Clint wandered around, still clutching his right arm, in somewhat of a daze at the room he had just ran into to escape a collapsing building.  He was ignoring Rory completely.   


There was a pop and a decidedly unmanly giggle from down below them where Tony, Bruce and The Doctor were fiddling with who knows what.   


“You’re bleeding badly Clint.  Would you please just...”  Rory was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.  He turned to see Coulson, it was Coulson right, he was pretty sure that’s what they were calling him, shake his head ever so slightly.   


“Barton!”  Coulson spoke forcefully.  He didn’t really yell the other man’s name, but Rory felt his entire body shake all the same.  Phil pointed to the chair when Clint turned in response to his command.  Rory watched in awe as the two men stared each other down, fairly certain when he watched Phil that he had finally found someone who could stare down his wife.  Unsurprisingly, Clint gave in and plopped himself down onto the chair in front of Rory, flinching only slightly.   


“TONY DON’T TOUCH THAT!”  Another pop and fizz and more giggling.   


“Rory is going to check your arm and you are going to sit there without protest like a big boy.”  While he received only a glare in response, Phil punctuated his point with a kiss to Clint’s forehead.  “You were lucky that projectile wasn’t a few inches to the left Clint...”   


“Come on Phil, everyone knows there’s nothing there to be damaged.”  He smirked and tapped his chest a couple of times before his hand was snatched away.     


Rory stood back and tried not to stare as they kissed.  He’d been in a kiss like that more times than he cared to count; a ‘You really truly could have almost died’ kind of kiss was one that you just didn’t interrupt.   


“Are they always like this?”  He leaned over to Natasha who was letting Amy help her clean some of her own cuts and scrapes.     


She glanced up at Rory, looking over his shoulder before answering, shaking her head, “Thankfully no.”  She leaned over to Amy, whispering something in her ear, which not only made the other redhead giggle, but made her blush so hard her skin matched her hair.   


“I... uh.”  Amy coughed, “I think I would actually enjoy seeing that.”   


Nat let the very edge of her lips twitch upwards in a sly smile as she winked.  “It’s quite the scene.”  Amy pressed the final bandage to her temple and somehow managed to blush deeper.   


“Bruce come on!  He already told us that it doesn’t bend that way!”  Tony’s highly amused voice came from below.  This time the noise that followed was the low hum of something electrical coming to life.   


The Doctor’s voice broke through next while he clapped his hands.  “Amazing!  I would have never thought of that!”     


“Maybe you guys will stay long enough...”  Amy cleared her throat, “and you could, well, we could, you know, find some air ducts around here to sneak through and uh...”  she trailed off but never lost eye contact with the woman standing in front of her.  They were both silent for a moment, the blush on Amy’s face unable to hide how excited she was at spying on  that  particular scene.   


“I would have to show you a few stealth tricks, but it sounds like a fun evening if you ask me.”  Natasha nodded behind Amy towards the console.  “But we might be leaving sooner than later if she isn’t careful, some one very temperamental considers that man to be private property.”   


They both looked to where she had indicated, where River was viciously flirting with Steve, as he stood there trying to avoid her comments, shirtless, leaning against the rail becoming increasingly frustrated. “You are an exquisite specimen of a man, I must say.  Do you always come running into people’s homes half naked?”  She flipped a switch on the console while talking to him over her shoulder, a look in her eyes that spoke volumes to her intentions.   


...to everyone in the room but Steve.   


“I apologize Ma’am, but I’m pretty sure my shirt was the only thing we lost getting everyone out of that building alive, and that’s okay with me.”  He was steadily inching himself further and further away from her.  “If you’ve got a spare shirt, or something lying around I would be truly appreciative.”   


After spinning one last dial she turned and leaned far back against the console, facing Steve with a man eating grin spread across her face.  “Oh I seriously doubt we have anything that would fit you.”  Pushing herself up, she took a confident stride forward, reaching out to press her hand against his chest, shifting her fingers just enough to cause the flesh beneath them to twitch.  “Besides, who would want to cover up such a beautiful piece of art!”   


Steve put on a brave, confident face, smiling down at her with a smirk, yet every muscle had frozen him into an uncomfortable state.  He dared not speak for fear of spilling out a string of incomprehensible ‘ums’.   


From beneath them they both heard a shout, “Hey!  Hands off Curly Sue, thats my man candy.”  Tony looked up from the tangle of wires that he, Bruce, and the Doctor had their hands elbow deep in only long enough to raise an accusing eyebrow at River, and blow a quick kiss and a wink to Steve, who of course started blushing a deeper shade of red than Amy had ever dreamed of achieving.

"River, leave the man alone, not everyone is as immune to your charms as I am!"  The Doctor didn't even look up, well aware of how badly he was lying through his teeth.

River scoffed, and made no attempt to move away, smirking up at Steve.  “Spoiled sport doesn’t want to share his toys.”  She finally took a step back towards the console, turning away before calling down to Tony.  “Did you ever learn the lesson as a child that sharing doesn’t always have to mean giving it away for a while?  We could always play together!”   


Tony stopped what he was doing entirely, and very slowly and thoughtfully lifted his head to look at her again.  He stared for a moment, before the wire in his hand sparked and he was once again completely engrossed in what he and Bruce were learning about time and space.   


Steve, letting out a deep, grateful sigh, trying desperately to forget everything he had just heard, relaxed, and attempted to get a hold on their current situation.  “Shouldn’t we be heading back to the scene and, to try and figure out what just happened.”   


“We know what happened Steve, Hydra set a bomb off in the basement of the hotel we were staying at.”  Phil, now wandering about inspecting their surroundings even closer, had left Clint alone to be tended by Rory.  “We thought we’d handled the situation before they ever got to our secret location.  I apologize to all of you.  We were wrong.” 

Clint reached his free arm out and wrapped his pinky around Phil's.

Steve, with everything that was going on and the uncomfortable way River was STILL staring at him, was getting rather agitated.  “Well we need to head back there as soon as possible.”      


“Relax Captain!”  The Doctor, who had now managed to somehow get one of his legs tangled into the wires, leaned his head back and smiled, “This is a tmmmmmph....”  Bruce quickly clapped a hand over the Doctor’s mouth while Tony  nudged him in the ribs.   


“What the Doctor was going to say is this is an extremely fast ship and we are just going to pop over to Asgard and pick up Thor real quick.  Not a big thing, we’ll be right back as if we had never left!”  Tony untangled himself from the wires and started digging through some of the Doctors tools.  Bruce just sighed.     


Rory paused his stitching of Clint’s arm, a puzzled look on his face.  “Thor?  Asgard?  You mean those old Norse mythological gods?  Those are all just make believe.  You’re going to tell me next that he’s got a brother named Loki too?”   


Every single  person in the TARDIS stopped what they were doing to stare at him in disbelief.     


“What!?  Not every mythological story is based in facts and actual events.”  This earned him a startled look from the Doctor.  “No, come on!  You are all just messing with me now.”   


Clint laughed first, followed quickly by Amy who placed a gentle kiss on Rory’s cheek with an eye roll.  The three  men below decks had a quick chuckle before Tony and Bruce found a new mechanism (of the hundreds) they wanted to know more about, and the Doctor began excitedly elaborating on every little minute detail of how it worked.  Natasha managed an amused grin, while Steve, still shirtless, and still being optically attacked by a giggling River, spoke over the laughter.  “I try not to let anything surprise me anymore Rory.  Perhaps you should attempt to adopt the same attitude.  Its much better for your sanity.”   


Everyone shared one last quick laugh.   


Still laughing, Amy beckoned Steve over.  “Come on tall blond and handsome, let’s find you something to cover up with so River will stop drooling.”   


Their chatter echoed through the halls as the living time machine, in the little blue box with an excited group of people, hurtled towards Asgard, and the grand adventure that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by 
> 
> http://flatbear.tumblr.com/post/20882006017/these-are-the-things-that-go-on-in-my-head
> 
> And dedicated to my Spoiler Song ~~~3's.


End file.
